Sword Art Online
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: This is gonna be another short fanfic about my favorite anime show, Sword Art Online.


It was four twenty something in the afternoon on a cool day. It's been slow and quiet after their last mission a week ago. Rev was searching through the TV to find what was one. He kept changing every few second. Getting bored out of his mind, everyone was busy, so he had nothing else to do.

He was about to turn off the TV until he stopped at some show. It was a anime show with the Japanese language but with English subtitle. It was showing a guy with black clothes and black hair. He was killing some kind of monster with a girl with white and red on and had dirty blonde hair (I think it's blond or maybe its red).

It had appeared to be a show until it showed it was just a commercial. But the TV announcer said the marathon was about to start now. Interested Rev put the remote down and was waiting for it to come on.

As minutes passed his eyes were glued to the TV. It was very interesting. It was taking the place of 2022 and their was virtual video game. The main character, Kirito had put on a game helmet and his mind was transported to a video game called Swords Art Online. So far he had made one friend. His name was Klien and was a beginner at the video game, but Kirito was a expert. At the end it the creator decided if people wanted to leave then they would have to complete the entire game. Thousands of people came upset and furious with this. Now if they die in the game, they die in real life.

The show ended with different song in the background than the intro. This was only episode one and Rev was no longer interested. He was engrossed with it, only thinking about the show and no longer was bored.

Danger Duck, the egotistical super hero came walking in. Wondering what to do himself. "Whatcha watching?" He stopped behind the couch.

"Oh - this - cool - show - called - Sword - Art - Online. Now - can - you - be - quiet. I'm - trying - to - watch - this." Rev said, not wanting to have a conversation with the aquatic bird.

Duck looked up to the TV and almost busted out laughing. "You're watching a cartoon show. Wow Rev, I know you're childish, but I didn't know you still watched kid shows."

"First - of - all - Duck, - this - isn't - a - cartoon - show. It's - a - anime - show, - there's - a - difference. Two, - its - rated - teen."

"All I'm saying is, what mature adult would wanna watch this garbage?"

Just then the door slid open from the lab to show Kiko walking in the living room. "Hey guys, whatcha watching," Kiko looked up to the TV and her eyes grew wide also showing a big smile. "Ohhh, Swords Art Online! I used to love this show when I was a teenager!" With that Kiko jumped over the couch and sat down with Rev and Duck wide eyed. The intro song had came on as well, in which, Kiko started to sing along with it.

"Mitomete ita okubyou na kako

Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita

Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu o ima ni utsusu

Ikutsumo no sora o egaita koko wa kitto

Hakanai kokoro midashite

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa

Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku

Nemuru chiisa na omoi hirogaridashite

Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba…" (the intro is about a minute long, just like Sonic Underground :/ )

'Well, she is Japanese after all.' Rev thought watching Kiko singing the intro.

"You gotta be kidding me. You watch cartoon shows too?" Duck said laughing frantically.

Kiko stopped singing and made a upset face, "Did he just called this a cartoon show? Did you just call this a cartoon show?" Kiko asked Rev then asked Duck. "This is a anime show. Anime shows are made in Japan that usually have violence and sexual content." Kiko said angrily while standing up. "Plus it's better drawn than cartoon shows. Things like Bleach and Naurto. Even though I'm not into those shows, but still."

"I - tried - telling - him, - but - he - wouldn't - listen." Rev said, looking back at the screen.

"Anyway, how much have I missed?" Kiko inquired whilst sitting back down next to Rev.

"Nothing - really. This - is - just - the - second - episode."

"Okay. Great."

"Okay, I never thought I was going to say this but, you two really are the perfect and odd couple." Duck said and walked put the living room.

(A few hours later)

It was already dark and it was only eight in the afternoon. Duck came walking through going to the kitchen to get something to eat. He stopped when he saw the whole team sitting down and watching that 'cartoon' show.

"You gotta be kidding me." Duck facepalmed himself. "Y'all are into it too."

"Shhh." Everyone shushed him.

"This is the last episode." Lexi said, eating her popcorn.

Kirito and a few other characters made it back to the real world. Him and the creator were having a battle. Asuna, the girl main character (introduced in the second episode) was in the hospital (I honestly don't know why. I haven't watched all the episodes.) Kirito almost slit the creator's throat but spared his life. When he did he was able to get to the hospital room Asuna was in. When he was in their he saw she was awake. Then they kissed, became boyfriend and girlfriend, had a get together with the people they saw in their journey in the video game. In the end, they we're in a virtual world. They had some fairy wings (I was like, 'okaaay') Just then Swords Art Online came back up wanting a second round. (I know right, weird.) so they flew back to the level mountain. And that was the end of it.

When the ending credits came up Slam was clapping his hands o the finale.

"I never knew I'd be interested in a anime show." Lexi said getting up.

"I know. Surpassing wasn't it." Kiko said stretching a little. "I feel like a couch potato, sitting down for the whole marathon. Anyway, I'm turning in early tonight. You coming Rev?" Kiko ran her tail a little under his chin when she walked passed him. Giving him 'the sign'.

"Yeah." He quickly said getting up and headed towards the room.

Everyone else left leaving a avian behind. Duck was still looking at the TV before he turned around and left out as well.

-o-

The next morning everyone came in the kitchen refreshed from their night rest. They were having a conversation about something until a drowsy duck came in. Everyone became quiet. Duck kept yawning and rubbing his eyes repeatedly.

"Why so tired Duck?" Tech asked with a small grin.

"I was… just up late last night."

"Why?" Ace asked trying to hold his laughter in.

"Where you watching that anime show from yesterday?" Lexi asked.

"No." Duck immediately said.

"Yes you were." Kiko said drinking her coffee. She didn't smile though.

"No I wasn't." Duck reconsidered.

"Yes you were." Lexi pointed to her ears.

"Admit it Duck. You actually liked that show." Ace said laughing.

Everybody started laughing when Duck left out the kitchen embarrassed.

"Y'all are despicable." He grunted.

* * *

**Wow. This was much longer than I expected it to be. I only watched the first to seven episodes then skipped the rest for episode twenty five. And they say their making another season. Call me a otaku. It's not like I didn't like it, it was just I only had a few days of Internet staying at my cousins' house. And I didn't have much time to see it all. **


End file.
